starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bastila Shan
|nace= |muere= |especie=Humana |genero=Femenino |altura= |pelo=Café |ojos=Grises |era =Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Imperio Sith (temporalmente) *Orden Sith (temporalmente) |maestros=Darth Malak (temporalmente) |aprendices= }} Bastila Shan era una mujer humana y padawan Jedi que se convirtió en una de las figuras clave involucradas en la Guerra Civil Jedi y sus consecuencias inmediatas. Era conocida por tener un impresionante talento para la meditación de batalla, y por lo tanto se le consideraba la clave para ganar la guerra. Bastila fue una superviviente del equipo de ataque Jedi enviado para neutralizar a Darth Revan, formando un lazo de la Fuerza con él cuando le salvó la vida. El Consejo Jedi después reprogramó la mente dañada de Revan y lo puso al cuidado de Bastila, esperando que los pudiera dirigir subconscientemente a la Forja Estelar. Mientras transportaba al amnésico Revan, de quien eventualmente se enamoró durante la guerra, su nave fue emboscada sobre Taris y ella fue capturada por la pandilla de los Vulkars Negros. Después de ser rescatada por Revan, Bastila lo acompañó a su misión de encontrar y destruir la Forja Estelar. Bastila después fue capturada y se convirtió en la aprendiz de Darth Malak, quien la torturó hasta convertirla al lado oscuro. Sin embargo, a bordo de la Forja Estelar, Revan la confrontó y ella fue redimida de la oscuridad a la que había sucumbido. Para probar su lealtad reafirmada Bastila ayudó a la República Galáctica en la Batalla de Rakata Prime con su poderosa meditación de batalla. Bastila fue una de los pocos Jedi en sobrevivir a la purga que siguió a la guerra. Biografía Vida temprana Bastila nació en Talravin, como la hija única de Helena Shan y de un cazador del cual se desconoce su nombre. Bastila compartía rasgos similares con sun padre, con quien tenía una relación fuerte y amorosa. sin embargo, a pesar de su relación, ella no estaba en buenos términos con su madre, Helena, pues creía que ella empujaba a su padre a hacer cacerías peligrosas para que pudieran vivir en la riqueza.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Lo que Bastila no podía ver era que la vida que llevaban ella y su familia no era conveniente para ella: viajes constantes, desgaste infructuoso. A corta edad se descubrió que ella tenía un don excepcional de la Fuerza. Bastila no quería dejar atrás a su padre y unirse a la Orden Jedi, pero Helena, creyendo que su vida sería mejor con los Jedi, la entregó a ellos. Ella fue separada e inició su entrenamiento, mas Bastila pronto probó ser una excepcional Centinela Jedi. Bastila fue dotada con un poder de la Fuerza natural que le haría ganar renombre a lo largo de su vida: la meditación de batalla. Era una rara habilidad que incrementaba la moral de sus aliados en batalla y reducía el deseo de lucha de sus enemigos. Esta habilidad hizo de Bastila un recurso irremplazable en los planes de la República Galáctica para derrotar al Imperio Sith durante la Guerra Civil Jedi. Como joven padawan, Bastila estuvo presente cuando Malak, a petición de su mejor amigo y mentor Revan, dio un apasionado discurso que denunciaba la inacción del Alto Consejo Jedi contra los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos invasores. Aunque Bastila se rehusó a unirse a la creciente rebelión de Revan, ella estuvo ahí cuando varios Jedi, incluyendo a la futura Jedi Exiliada, voluntariamente se sometieron a la causa de Revan y Malak, rehusándose a no hacer nada mientras millones eran masacrados despiadadamente por los Mandalorianos.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Después, cuando esos mismos Jedi volvieron como Sith durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, ella se convirtió en una de los partidarios más activos de la antigua Orden Jedi, opuesta al número creciente de Jedi que se unieron al Señor Oscuro Revan. La Guerra Civil Jedi thumb|left|250px|Bastila Shan y su equipo de asalto Jedi confrontan a Darth Revan, el hombre que eventualmente se enamoraría de ella. En 3.957 ABY, el Consejo Jedi envió un equipo de ataque, del que Bastila formaba parte, cuyo propósito era capturar a Darth Revan, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Su equipo consiguió arrinconar a Revan en el puente de su nave insignia cuando Darth Malak, el aprendiz de Revan, traicionó inesperadaente a su maestro y disparó sobre la nave. Revan cayó en un coma por el ataque, y su mente sufrió daños. Afortunadamente Bastila consiguió salvar su vida, forjando de ese modo un poderoso lazo de la Fuerza entre los dos. Bastila llevó a Revan al Consejo Jedi, que optó por reprogramarlo con una nueva identidad que fuera leal a la República con la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, sus recuerdos sumergidos podrían arrojar algo de luz sobre los muchos misterios acerca de los invasores Sith.Chronicles of the Old Republic Después de la aparente muerte de Revan, Darth Malak se declaró a sí mismo el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Él sabía que la Armada de la República había sido salvada de una destrucción segura múltiples veces, simplemente por las habilidades de Bastila de la meditación de batalla. Uno de sus principales objetivos se convirtió rápidamente en el asesinato o captura de Bastila Shan. Destrucción de Taris Esto se arregló con una emboscada, que sin embargo no tuvo éxito. La flota Sith abrumó a una pequeña flota de la República y abordó su nave insignia, la Espiral Endar, sobre el planeta Taris. Un pequeñó equipo de asalto de soldados Sith y el aprendiz del Señor Oscuro Malak, Darth Bandon, asediaron la nave. Los intentos de Bandon de capturar o asesinar a Bastila fueron frustrados por un oficial de la República llamado Trask Ulgo. Un Revan recuperado, asumido por todos—incluido él mismo—como un simple soldado de la República, había sido asignado a la nave, donde Bastila podía vigilarlo cuidadosamente. Bastila, Revan y un capitán de la República llamado Carth Onasi se vieron obligados a evacuar la nave en cápsulas de escape justo antes de que fuera destruida. La cápsula de Bastila se estrelló en los niveles inferiores de Taris, y ella fue rápidamente capturada por una pandilla swoop conocida como los Vulkars Negros. Ella después reveló que su sable de luz se había "extraviado" durante el choque, y con vergüenza conjeturó que debió haberse caído de su cinturón y rodado bajo su asiento. thumb|250px|Bastila prisionera de los [[Vulkars Negros.]] Después de una infructurosa cuarentena y búsqueda en Taris, Malak le ordenó al almirante Saul Karath que destruyera el planeta con la esperanza de eliminar a Bastila de una vez por todas. Los centros urbanos de Taris fueron completamente destruidos en una lluvia indiscriminada de fuego de turboláser, pero Bastila y su grupo consiguieron escapar y volar al Enclave Jedi en Dantooine a bordo de un carguero contrabandista llamado Halcón de Ébano que tuvieron que robar de un señor del crimen local llamado Davik Kang. Ahí, Bastila convenció a los Maestros Jedi de reentrenar a Revan como Jedi. Poco después, su grupo descubrió un Mapa Estelar rakata incompleto en unas ruinas cercanas. Era un artefacto que había sido descubierto por Revan y Malak cinco años antes. Sus datos, cuando se combinaran con los de otros cuatro Mapas similares, podían revelar la localización de la Forja Estelar—una antigua fábrica de inmenso poder que estaba siendo usada por Malak para construir la aparentemente infinita flota Sith. El consejo del Enclave de Dantooine envió a Revan a una misión para encontrar la Forja Estelar y detener a Malak, con Bastila guiándole por el camino. Calo Nord, un cazarrecompensas y antiguo asociado del fallecido Davik Kang, fue contratado por Darth Malak para matar a Revan y a los otros y capturar a Bastila y llevarla ante el Señor Oscuro, mas fue muerto por Revan poco después de haber encontrado el primer Mapa Estelar. Mientras el grupo buscaba en Tatooine pistas de la Forja Estelar, Bastila se reunió con su madre, a quien no veía desde que era una niña, y con la ayuda de Revan pudieron reconciliarse. Sin embargo, Bastila se entristeció al saber que su padre había muerto mientras cazaba un dragón Krayt por su perla, que esperaba le ganaría suficientes créditos para pagar los tratamientos de su esposa. Durante su búsqueda Bastila vigiló cuidadosamente a Revan, buscando cualquier señal posible de que estaba volviendo al lado oscuro, aunque trató de ocultarlo. A ella aún le desagradaba el hombre que había hecho tanto daño a la galaxia. Mas en vez de ser el mosntruo que ella se imaginaba que sería, Revan probó ser un sirviente del lado luminoso, realizando varios actos de bondad a lo largo de su viaje juntos. Aunque esto pudo haber sido a la identidad programada que reemplazó a su personalidad anterior, la naturaleza compasiva de Revan también pudo haber sido causada por los aspectos subconscientes de su personalidad anterior a su caída al lado oscuro. Ella pronto se encontró admirando su pasión y poder sin rival y, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por él. Ella resistió esos sentimientos, en parte porque para los Jedi estaba prohibido enamorarse y en parte porque ella no podía aceptar aún quien era él en realidad. La última aprendiz de Malak thumb|left|200px|Bastila interviene con el duelo con [[Darth Malak.]] Durante su búsqueda para encontra la Forja Estelar, el Halcón de Ébano fue capturada por el Leviatán. Bastila, Revan y Carth fueron puestos en celdas individuales separadas de los demás. Saul Karath procedió a torturar a los tres, y Bastila recibió la peor parte, en un intento por obligar a Revan a decirle donde se encontraba la Academia Jedi, lo que estaban buscando, y cuál era su misión. Después de que fueron liberados por uno de sus compañeros, Bastila, Carth y Revan se dirigieron al puente para apagar el rayo tractor que mantenía al Halcón de Ébano en el hangar del Leviatán. Cuando llegaron al puente se enfrentaron con Karath y sus tropas. Mortalmente herido, Karath le dijo a Carth la verdadera identidad de Revan. Carth entonces le exigió respuestas a Bastila, y ella le prometió decirle todo después de escapar. thumb|200px|right|frame|La visión de [[Duron Qel-Droma de Bastila siendo torturada por Darth Malak.]] Sin embargo, justo antes de que llegaran al hangar Darth Malak obstaculizó su escape. Él le dijo a Revan sobre su anterior vida como el Señor Oscuro, y Bastila fue obligada a confesarle la verdad, diciéndole que el Consejo Jedi había borrado su mente. Después de que Revan le dijo a Bastila que él lo entendía, Malak se enojó, y usó estasis de la Fuerza en Bastila y Carth para impedir que ellos ayudaran a Revan mientras Malak se enfrentaba a él en un duelo. Mas cuando Revan quedó atrapado en un estasis de la Fuerza, Bastila se sacrificó al tratar de mantener ocupado a Malak para que Revan y Carth pudieran escapar y encontrar la Forja Estelar, mas fue capturada por el Señor Oscuro. Después de torturarla con Rayo de la Fuerza|relámpagos de la Fuerza, Malak eventualmente tuvo éxito al obligar a Bastila a rendirse a su odio y caer al lado oscuro. Ella se convirtió en la aprendiz del Señor Oscuro, reemplazando al fallecido Darth Bandon. Con el tiempo, ella se reuniría con Revan en la cima del Templo de los Antiguos en el planeta Lehon, mas su encuentro no fue feliz. Bastila les dijo a Revan, Jolee Bindo y Juhani que ella había jurado fidelidad a Malak, y que ahora era su aprendiz. Ella se enfrentó a los tres en un duelo con sables de luz, que duró poco. Después de ver lo poderoso que era Revan a pesar de lo que el Consejo le había hecho, ella llegó a creer que Revan merecía ser el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Bastila trató de persuadirlo de reclamar su título anterior, mas Revan no fue convencido. Revan hizo la elección de los Jedi y rechazó la petición de Bastila. Enojada por su fracaso al convertir a Revan, Bastila se retiró a la Forja Estelar, donde ella y Revan se volverían a encontrar. Regreso al lado luminoso Poco después Revan y su tripulación abordaron la Forja Estelar. Malak llamó a Bastila, quien estaba usando su meditación de batalla contra la flota de la República. Aunque ella le temía al poder de Revan, Malak le dijo a Bastila que si ella lo derrotaba probaría ser digna de ser su aprendiz. Ella le aseguró a Malak que no fallaría de nuevo. Revan confrontó a Bastila una última vez, con Bastila manejando el poder total de la Forja Estelar. Pero incluso eso no era suficiente para derrotar a Revan, y Bastila cedió, rogándole a Revan que la matara, a lo que él se rehusó. En vez de ello persuadió a Bastila de renunciar al lado oscuro y regresar a la luz empleando el lazo que compartían—no uno de la Fuerza, sino de amor. Redimida, Bastila usó su meditación de batalla para cambiar el rumbo de la batalla a favor de la República, permitiendo que la forja Estelar fuera destruida después de que Revan mató a su antiguo amigo Malak en combate mano a mano. Después de la batalla, Bastila y Revan, junto con sus compañeros Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo, Juhani, HK-47, y Jolee Bindo, fueron honrados como los salvadores de la galaxia. Después del fin de la guerra A pesar de este aparente final feliz, Revan y Bastila no estaban destinados a permanecer juntos por mucho tiempo. Un año después de la destrucción de la Forja Estelar, Revan recordó una gran amenaza para la galaxia que él había descubierto como Señor Oscuro y partió solo hacia las Regiones Desconocidas. Bastila, a través de su lazo, había aprendido algunas cosas de él, aunque no todo. Él dejó atrás a todos a los que había querido, porque sabía que llevarlos a los lugares a los que iría les traería la destrucción a todos ellos. La antigua Maestra de Revan, Kreia, después dijo: Antes de que Revan y T3-M4 abandonaran el espacio conocido, Bastila programó secretamente a T3 para volver a espacio conocido y la encontrara si algo le pasara a Revan. Si T3 era incapaz de localizarla, el droide debía encontrar a cualquier Jedi que pudiera ayudarle. En algún punto esta orden se activó, y T3 descubrió a la Jedi Exiliada. Bastila se quedó atrás con el resto de la antigua tripulación del Halcón de Ébano, manteniendo a salvo la República tal como Revan les había pedido y esperando el día en que él volviera. Después de la guerra, como el Triunvirato Sith y G0-T0, entre otros, cazaron a los pocos Caballeros Jedi restantes hasta casi extinguirlos, ella fue una de los pocos que escaparon a su conocimiento. Cuando la Jedi Exiliada—la nueva dueña del Halcón de Ébano—abandonó el espacio conocido para buscar a Revan a petición de Carth Onasi, Bastila fue una de los pocos miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden Jedi. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|Bastila Shan Bastila poseía muchas cualidades que la separaron de sus compañeros y la destinaron a la grandeza, mas estos mismos rasgos y la inexperiencia de su juventud señalaron el camino que eventualmente la llevó a su caída. Descarada, impulsiva y algo presumida (gracias en gran medida al raro don que era su meditación de batalla), Bastila actuaba como si fuera invencible, aunque ella estaba costantemente consciente de la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros. A pesar de las advertencias de sus Maestros, Bastila buscaba constantemente probar su valía al dedicarse a derrotar a los Sith. Las relaciones de Bastila con el Consejo Jedi y el Código Jedi eran complicadas. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas ella confió en la sabiduría del Consejo, rechazando la oferta de Malak de unirse a la lucha—y años más tarde, cuando la Guerra Civil Jedi estaba en su culminación, todavía creía que había sido la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que los Maestros Jedi eran sosos y ensimismados—sin olvidar nerviosos, críticos y demasiado reservados. Bastila pensó que la intención del Consejo era usar la búsqueda de la Forja Estelar para probar sus capacidades y determinar si era digna del grado de Maestro Jedi—sólo para descubrir al final que no estaba preparada. Bastila trataba de seguir el Código Jedi tan estrictamente como fuera posible, hasta el punto de expresar una postura más radical que algunos Maestros Jedi—ella creía que nadie merecía la muerte sin una oportunidad de redención, una creencia que más tarde resultaría en el regreso de Revan al lado luminoso. Sin embargo, ella no siempre pudo suprimir sus emociones, y a veces no tenía en cuenta la idea de que el amor debía prohibirse entre los Jedi. Ver a Revan, una vez el Señor Oscuro del Sith, ascendiendo por el camino de la luz aparentemente sin ningún problema o lucha interna, le hizo cuestionarse su propia devoción al Código Jedi, aun cuando ella y Revan acordaron prevenir el uno al otro de alejarse de aquel rumbo—y el desarrollo de esta inconfidencia después jugaría una gran parte en su caída eventual a lo que ella más temía: el lado oscuro. Bastila prefería vestir un traje ajustado y flexible de cuerpo entero, que mantenía el esquema de color de las túnicas Jedi tradicionales; sin embargo ella a veces vestía una túnica Jedi típica sobre éste. Como Centinela Jedi, ella usó por un tiempo un sable de luz de hoja amarilla. Después de la "muerte" de Revan, ella cambió su arma por un sable de luz de doble hoja, aunque ella después lo perdió a manos de Brejik. Cuando Revan mató a Brejik después de la carrera swoop, él lo encontró y se lo regresó a Bastila. Cuando ella se convirtió en una aprendiz Sith, ella reemplazó el cristal amarillo dentro de su sable de luz por un cristal rojo. Poderes y habilidades 275px|thumb|right|Bastila, como [[aprendiz Sith, usando la meditación de batalla para ayudar a la flota Sith.]] A pesar de su juventud, Bastila era habilidosa en el raro poder de la meditación de batalla—a través de la Fuerza, podía afectar el curso de una batalla con sólo su pensamiento. Por medio de este poder, a un bando se le otorgaba fortaleza y se le incrementaba la moral, además de coordinación perfecta y la habilidad de responder instantánea y perfectamente a todos los cambios del enemigo en formación y estrategia. Estos efectos causaban daño significativo a la moral enemiga y su efectividad en combate, ocasionando dos cambios importantes en la batalla a favor del usuario. Bastila tenía un muy fuerte Sentido de la Fuerza y podía sentir perturbaciones en la Fuerza como la presencia de Darth Malak, aunque esto podía ser simplemente telepatía o una extensión de su lazo de la fuerza con Revan. Ella también podía usar Aturdir con la Fuerza y podía usar trucos mentales Jedi en hutts como Motta. Durante su corto tiempo como aprendiz Sith, Bastila era capaz de usar poderes de la Fuerza como Locura de la Fuerza, Estrangular con la Fuerza, Oleada de la Fuerza, Relámpagos de la Fuerza, Plaga de la Fuerza, Ruptura de la Fuerza, Drenar Fuerza y Campo de Éstasis de la Fuerza. Desde su punto de vista, ella era más poderosa todos los Jedi, excepto unos pocos Maestros. Entre bastidores Bastila fue doblada por Jennifer Hale, que comparte cierta semejanza con su personaje. En Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, durante la conversación entre la Jedi Exiliada y Mical, el nombre de Bastila fue subtitulado dos veces como "Bastilla". También en ese juego, durante una conversación basada en influencia entre la Jedi Exiliada y HK-47, el droide se burla de Carth y Bastila. Si el jugador decide que Revan era hombre y no se alejó del lado oscuro, que es el final canónico del juego original, Bastila aparece en la Estación Ciudadela después de que la Exiliada habla con el almirante Carth Onasi. Si el jugador define a Revan como si hubera tomado el camino del lado oscuro, Bastila aparece en un holograma en la Academia Sith en Korriban. Bastila no aparece en el juego en el caso de que Revan fuera una mujer que siguió el lado oscuro, aparte de una visión en que no habla durante una prueba de la Exiliada en Korriban. Bastila fue nominada junto con otros 25 personajes del Universo Expandido de Star Wars para ser diseñada como figura de ación. Desarollo original del personaje El personaje que se convertiría en Bastila originalmente iba a ser Vima Sunrider, conectando con lo que Vima Da-Boda dijo en la trilogía de Imperio Oscuro sobre la gran habilidad en la meditación de batalla de su ancestra Vima Sunrider; después se le cambió el nombre aparentemente debido a problemas de marca registrada sobre el nombre "Sunrider". El personaje fue renombrado Sareth Dorn, y finalmente Bastila Shan, el nombre que se le había dado originalmente a la Jedi cathar Juhani.Behind the Scenes, "Bastila Shan" en el Databank Final alternativo thumb|left|Arte conceptual de Bastila. Si se elige que Revan sea mujer (o no se jugó el romance como hombre), el jugador todavía podía devolver a Bastila al lado luminoso. Sin embargo, esta solución es más difícil que la opción de romance disponible en el Revan masculino. Si el jugador no puede convencer a Bastila de dejar de pelear, fallando al persuadirla o no eligiendo ciertas opciones de diálogo, entonces Bastila ataca a Revan y éste la mata. Alternativamente ella pide que la maten, creyendo que está más allá de la redención, y Revan le otorga su deseo. Dos finales están disponibles en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic en los que aparece Bastila. LucasArts estableció que el canon es el camino del lado de la luz resumido arriba—el final del lado oscuro es el siguiente: Revan cedió ante el lado oscuro. Él y Bastila mataron a Jolee Bindo y Juhani (si Revan no la mató antes en Dantooine). Cuando vuelven al Halcón de Ébano, Revan persuade al resto del equipo de unirse al lado oscuro. Los droides HK-47 y T3-M4 ya habían estado programados para hacerlo, y Canderous Ordo prometió su lealtad al hombre que creía que le traería batallas en las que puede encontrar el honor, como lo tenía en las Guerras Mandalorianas. Carth Onasi se negó y huyó. Mission Vao se rehusó a creer que Revan volvió al lado oscuro y no huyó. Zaalbar inicialmente aceptó unirse al lado oscuro como pues le debía a Revan una "deuda de vida" e incluso aceptó matar a Mission para probar su lealtad. right|200px|thumb|Un boceto más parecido al aspecto final de Bastila. (Debe notarse que el jugador puede fallar al persuadir a Zaalbar de atacar a Mission; en ese caso, el jugador debe encargarse personalmente de Mission, con la opción de matar a Zaalbar también. No hay ningún modo de salvar a Mission.) Antes de acercarse a la Forja Estelar, Bastila persuadió a la República de atacar la flota Sith allí como una medida para derrotar a la República. La República creyó que ella usaría su meditación de batalla contra los Sith, pero ella la empleó contra la República justo antes de que Revan se enfrentó a Malak. El Maestro Vandar se dio cuenta de la verdad después de que Bastila aplicó su meditación de batalla contra los Jedi, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Después de que Revan derrotó a Malak, el volvió a asumir el título de Señor Oscuro de los Sith y convirtió a Bastila en su aprendiz y amante. Juntos, se dispusieron a conquistar la galaxia. Sin embargo, Revan pronto partió de la galaxia conocida hacia las Regiones Desconocidas, dejando atrás a los Sith y a Bastila en Korriban. Antes de su partida, Bastila instaló órdenes secretas en T3-M4. Ella sabía que Revan no la llevaría a las Regiones Desconocidas, temiendo que su vínculo fuera una debilidad. Ella también sabía que Revan se llevaría a T3. Ella le ordenó al droide que regresara al espacio conocido si algo le ocurriera a Revan. Si T3 no podía localizarla, el droide debía encontrar a alguien, Sith o Jedi, que pueda ayudarle. Ella le ordenó a T3 que esta última orden fuera secreta para Revan. Bastila se quedó atrás y, viendo el desorden entre los Sith—sabiendo que no quedaba nadie con el poder de controlar la Forja Estelar, que devoraba a aquellos demasiado débiles para aprovechar su poder—se dio cuenta de que Revan nunca pretendió dejar la Forja operativa. Ella registró sus preocupaciones en un holocrón Sith guardado en la Academia Sith en Korriban—poco antes de que el Imperio Sith, junto con la mayoría de la Orden, se colapsara por completo. Al final del holocrón, Bastila declaró que se iba a las Regiones Desconocidas, para encontrar y traer de vuelta a Revan. No se ha probado si ella dejó Korriban antes de que cayera en ruina, o si murió ahí antes de irse. Apariciones *''Shadows and Light'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Fuentes *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notas y referencias Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila Shan, Bastila de:Bastila Shan en:Bastila Shan fr:Bastila Shan it:Bastila Shan nl:Bastila Shan pl:Bastila Shan pt:Bastila Shan ru:Бастила Шан fi:Bastila Shan